


Accidental Valentines

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Dreams, Fear, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Phil and Clint agreed on not doing anything. But because of random dream Phil has that causes a bit of fear. Clint is of course there for him, 100%, and they end up giving each other Valentine's Day presents anyway. Accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I'm sorry. I'm way late. But I got a stomach flu and missed valentine's day, and sent the rest of the week recovering. By the time I was even thinking about writing it was a week late, but I had the story written. So. Better late than never?

Clint stared down at Phil's sleeping, curled up form. He looked so soft. Eyes closed, lashes a dark contrast against his cheeks. Locks of short, soft brown hair pointing in all different directions, some locks slightly curled at the tips. Clint reached over and gently curled some of Phil's hair around one finger. He didn't want to wake Phil up, so he was making sure playing with his hair just kept him asleep.

Once he was sure Phil wasn't going to wake up, Clint followed through with the rest of his hand. Gently running his fingers through Phil's hair, past the fox ears, making them twitch slightly. He did this till he could lay his palm flat on top of Phil's head. From there he slowly ran his hand to the side, over the fox ear, and down. Until he was cradling Phil's cheek.

He didn't even realize that his thumb had started to stroke just under Phil's eye. And then Phil started acting like a little cutie. He curled up more and made a little purring chirp noise when he exhaled. When Clint chuckled at that, Phil purred again and yawned. The yawn was accompanied by a kind of squeak, the sound a dog sometimes makes when they yawn. It was cute.

And Clint stuck his finger a little too close to Phil's mouth, because Phil decided to close it around said finger and not let go. He want biting Clint's finger, well not hard anyway, like he was teething. "Come on Phil. Let go."

Phil's eyes slowly fluttered open while he smirked around the finger. "Can I have my finger back now?"

Phil just closed his eyes and sucked on the digit. Clint just smiled and pulled his finger out on his own. "Come on. Let's get you some cherries."

"Cherries?" Phil's voice was still thick with sleep, but he sounded excited at the promise of cherries.

"Yeah. And you can tell me about what you were dreaming about since you were chewing on my finger."

Phil smiled. "Okay."

They brushed their teeth together and went out to kitchen. Phil ate a few cherries before settling next to Clint at the bar to eat some cereal. "So. What was that dream about?"

Phil looked over at Clint and smiled. He ate some more before starting the story. "We had a baby."

Clint started to smile immediately but didn't say anything yet.

"We had a baby. And. We were playing on the floor together, and the baby took your finger and started chewing on it. Teething. It was, so cute. And we were so, so happy."

"Cute kid?"

"Adorable."

"Phil. I would love to have a baby with you. And make that dream come true."

Phil took their empty bowls to clean them. "...Yeah."

Clint noticed that pause but didn't say anything. He'd wait and see what happens later. He told Phil he was going to head back to bed and asked him to join if he was up for it.

After a little time to himself, Phil slowly made his way to the bedroom, clutching one of his wrist. He didn't know why this bothered him so much, why it scared him so much. But. He needed to tell Clint about it regardless of his fears. It was too important.

Still clutching his wrist, tail tucked between his legs, and ears flat. Phil made his way towards the man laying on his side, eyes closed, soft smile, one arm tucked under his head and the other stretched out.

Phil inched his way forward until he could crawl up under the stretched out arm, tucking himself close to Clint's chest. Phil accidentally let out a little whimper or whine and quickly covered it with a yawn. Clint chuckled and tightened his arm around Phil, resting his hand on the back of Phil's head.

"Phil. What's bothering you?"

"Am I that easy?"

"Don't worry, you're not losing your touch. It's mating season and you're half fennec form right now. You're more open with showing your feelings during mating season. And. The ears and tail give you away."

"Okay. Well. I told you about the dream. We had a kid. You said you'd love to have a baby with me."

"I would."

"Yes. But. That, might not happen. In fact there's a very high chance that it won't happen."

Clint paused for a moment and pulled back to look at Phil. He searched the blue eyes, but they were filled with nothing but concern. "What do you mean?"

"There's. A huge chance, that I might not have one kid."

"What's going on?"

"Clint. I'm a Shifter. I'm kind of an animal. Half, whatever. You know. I could have only one kid. Or I could have up to, four. Just because that's the way it is for me."

Clint slowly let it sink in and processed the fact that Phil was telling him he could have, a litter, of up to four babies. He was saying that they had a high chance of having, a litter. More than one baby. They could have one baby. Or twins. Or triplets. And even. "You're telling me we could have quadruplets!?"

"Yes. I mean. It's a serious possibility. We could have more than one kit. Is that. Are you mad?"

Clint immediately sat up and hovered over Phil. On all fours, with a dopey grin on his face. "Are you kidding me? That's amazing. I love the idea of having one little Phil, Clint hybrid crawling around all over here. But more than one? That's just. If we have two. One little me, one little you. If there's three? Two little me, one you, or or. Two little yous, one little me. Little Phil's running around with fennec fox ears and tails. Calling me Dad. Or what if, they're all just the perfect combination of the two of us?"

"You're okay with possibly having more than one baby?"

"Yes, Phil. God, yes. It'll be really stressful having more than one to look after, but. I don't care. If it happens, we'll handle it. Were you afraid that I wouldn't be okay with that?"

"Well of course I was."

Clint shrugged. "Yeah. I get it."

Phil reached up and wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, pulling down for a kiss. When they let each other breathe, Phil had one hand holding the side of Clint's neck, and the other cupping the blond's cheek. Their foreheads were touched together, wide smiles on their faces. "You know. We said we weren't going to give each other anything for Valentine's Day. But I think we have anyway."

"Did you like your accidental present, Foxy?"

"Loved it. How about you?"

"Loved mine too."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clint."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Phil."


End file.
